Where's the privacy?
by themangle45
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are left alone in the club room with a secret camera... What will happen?


Haruhi was walking around the host club room with the other hosts, thinking of plans for their spring party. Then Haruhi got an idea.

"There is something called 'Easter' that is popular in the USA on spring." Haruhi stated.

All of the other hosts started looking at her. Tamaki especially was dripping blood from his nose. It wasn't because he just hit his nose, though. Haruhi was in girl attire, her hair grown out all the way from when she was in middle school. Her big chocolate-colored eyes staring at her feet.

"Perfect!" All of the hosts (Except for Kyouya and Mori) yelled in unison.

The bell rang, and all of the hosts got out except for Tamaki and Haruhi, who were the ones to work on the plans.

"So, lets look at this 'Easter bunny' they have in the USA." Haruhi said, while she was sitting down in a chair, with a laptop on a desk.

When she looked up this so-called 'Easter bunny', she found a lot of bunny pictures and drawings. Tamaki started giggling, and soon after, Haruhi did, too.

"How do eggs and rabbits go together?" Haruhi questioned, laughing at the pictures.

They stopped laughing, and Haruhi closed her laptop. She then got a call from Hikaru.

"Hey, Haruhi. Would you do me a favor? Kaoru left his I-pod in the room. It's pink with small blue stripes." Hikaru asked.

"Sure, whatever." Haruhi responded, a bit annoyed.

She hung up and closed her phone, looking at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, we gotta find Kaoru's I-pod." Haruhi said.

It started thundering loudly, like cymbals at a marching band. Haruhi jumped towards Tamaki, and they both landed on a couch. Tamaki sat up, Haruhi on his lap.

_**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE**_

"Kaoru, did you really lose your I-pod?" Hikaru questioned.

"No, it's on my bed." Kaoru replied.

"It seems like it is an excellent thing we had this tent. It is raining hard outside." Kyouya commented.

"Hey look! Tama is holding Haru!" Hani stated, looking at the monitor for the secret camera they hid inside the club room. Mori nodded.

_**BACK INSIDE**_

Tamaki held Haruhi closer. Even though she was kind and smart, she did know how to masterbate. She often had dreams of Tamaki, and could not stop them. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach as he held her tighter. _How could I possibly be aroused by contact!?_ She thought. Little did she know, Tamaki had the same feeling... In a different area. Tamaki was known to act on his own. He started to lightly rub her back. She let out a moan.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"I didn't say stop..." Haruhi commented.

Tamaki started lightly caressing her back. He started to go lower, then he got to her bottom. Haruhi let out another moan, but Tamaki didn't stop. He started kissing her, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. He swirled her tongue around with his. He pulled away to breathe, then he focused his attention to her clothes. Tamaki unzipped her dress, slowly pulling off the spaghetti straps. He pulled the dress off of her, leaving her in her underwear and her bra. Before he took the bra and underwear off, he took off his clothes, leaving him in boxers. Haruhi's cheeks are a deep shade of red at this point.

_**BACK OUTSIDE (stay with me while I switch XD)**_

As Haruhi and Tamaki were inside, Renge was going to the tent to watch. She didn't know that Haruhi was a girl yet, though. Renge walked in, and started watching with the rest of the host club.

"Wait wait wait! Haruhi is a GIRL?!" Renge yelled.

"What? You didn't know?" The twins said in unison.

"I thought she was just cross dressing as a girl!" Renge replied.

_**INSIDE AGAIN...**_

Both Tamaki and Haruhi are naked now, and Tamaki is teasing and pulling the different parts of her body. He would go from squeezing her nipples to licking her clitoris. He would sometimes do them at the same time. He stopped doing that, then placed a finger in her vagina. Haruhi moaned loudly, Tamaki being satisfied. He stuck another finger which made Haruhi moan more. He slid the fingers out, and got on top of her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tamaki asked, concerned about Haruhi.

Haruhi gave a simple nod. Tamaki slid himself inside of her. She moaned loudly. _I thought this would hurt more.. _She thought.

"Haruhi... Can I start moving?" Tamaki questioned.

She nodded again. Tamaki started moving at a slow pace. Haruhi moaned louder than before. He went faster, which made her moan even more. Haruhi gritted her teeth. Haruhi came, but then shortly after Tamaki came. (Outside of Haruhi of course.) They both fell limp, but then shortly after they got up. They got dressed, they cleaned the area, and went outside.

**_EVERYBODY IS OUTSIDE NOW!_**

Tamaki and Haruhi got in Tamaki's car, and Tamaki's driver drove them home.

Kyouya and the twins got up and walked towards the club room, but Mori and Hani went to the dojo. Renge sat there, dumbfounded.

**Hey everybody! Tell me what you think about this, especially tell me medical or grammar errors. I might write another chapter.**


End file.
